


Driving is a life skill, Abram

by HonoraryFox



Series: That TFC Sibling AU [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Light Angst, Mostly Crack, Sibling AU, Twin AU, Wesninski twins au, that time they were 14 and Nat tried to drive, twin antic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonoraryFox/pseuds/HonoraryFox
Summary: On their 14th birthday Nat, currently Amy, convinces Nathaniel, Adam, that driving is an essential life skill and they should learn it. Well, she should learn it, she is six minutes older, after all.
Series: That TFC Sibling AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793479
Kudos: 45





	Driving is a life skill, Abram

“Amy what are you doing?” Nathaniel, currently Adam, asked his sister as he watched her jump into the drivers seat. ‘Amy’ rolled her eyes and shoved the key into the ignition.

“It’s our birthday, we should have some fun.”

“It’s Nathaniel and Nat’s birthday, not ours. Stop it before mom sees.”

“Mom is asleep and won’t wake up for at least three more hours. C’mon, Adam let’s go for a drive.” Nathaniel didn’t like the emphasis his sister had put on his current alias, Nat had always been more careless with their covers than he and their mother were.

“No.”

“Driving is a good life skill. Could be useful if mom is hurt or something and we have to get away.”

“Don’t logic me, that’s not fair.” Nathaniel glared. Mischief danced in his twins’s eyes. She had inherited their mother’s green eyes and some more of their father’s height than Nathaniel had which mean in most covers Nat was at least a year older than him, sometimes two, to throw their father off their trail. Unlike Nathaniel, who would happily wear coloured contacts to hide his own blue, Nat was very adamant about not hiding her eyes. It wasn’t an argument she won very often, if ever. Nathaniel calculated it as maybe every four aliases she would win and get to keep her eyes.

“Dad gets to take everything away from us, our names, our homes… don’t let him take this too. This is ours, this will always be ours.” Nathaniel looked between the car and the apartment a few times before landing on his sister’s face.

“Fine.” Nat whooped and Nathaniel shushed her. Nat sat behind the wheel with Nathaniel’s gaze fixed on her. “Well?”

“It’s not automatic. Ok, I can do this. Mom presses this pedal thingy and then shifts the stick and-“

“Push the left pedal down, it’s called a clutch, and I’ll handle the gear stick. Accelerator on the right and brake in the middle.” Nathaniel resisted the urge to roll his eyes. This was typical Nat, she had never been one to think things through. She was the wild child to Nathaniel’s own over cautiousness. He wished she would grow up sometimes and think about the reality of their situation. “Push the clutch and release the accelerator when I tell you.”

“Got it.” They managed to get themselves out of the driveway and onto the road mostly smoothly and once they were out of the suburbs and on quieter roads Nathaniel told Nat to just keep her foot on the accelerator and if anything went wrong to slam on the brake and clutch at the same time. “I want music on.” Nat announced and reached over to the stereo. Nathaniel smacked her hand away so she turned to glare at him, taking the steering with her and nearly driving them off the road.

“Christ, Nat!” Nathaniel snatch the wheel and put them right. He didn’t even flinch at calling her Nat in his panic. “Keep your eyes on the road.”

“There’s no one out here.”

“Thank fuck.” Nathaniel muttered.

“Language.” Nat teased. Nathaniel stuck his tongue out at her.

“I should never have agreed to this.” He folded his arms over his chest.

“But you did and we’re here now.”

“Unfortunately.” They lapsed into silence for a few miles. Nat was trying to focus on the road but the stars looked so pretty that night.

“Do you think we’ll ever stop running?” She asked. “I’m tired of not having a name.”

“You have a name.”

“Not like you do. Not like Abram.”

“I could give you one? Your birthday present, a name that you can keep.” Nathaniel said after a moment. Nat shook her head.

“Thanks, but I don’t think mom would appreciate it.” The tree lined road gave way to open fields spanning as far as the twins could see.

“Mom won’t have to call you it.”

“Then what’s the point of it? What’s the point of any of this? We’re fourteen so we have, what? Another fifty, sixty years of life left in us at least but we’re going to spend that running?”

“At least we’ll spend it alive.”

“Is it even worth it?” Nathaniel didn’t see Nat in these moods often. This was only the third time since they’d left when they were ten that he could remember. Nathaniel had a drive to survive, he got it from their mom, Nat didn’t seem to have that but Nathaniel couldn’t imagine his life without his sister so he would just have enough drive for the both of them. He wasn’t going to give up on either of their lives. He couldn’t.

“What about Abbie? It’s kind of like Abram, like our real names. The same but different.”

“I don’t feel like an Abbie.” Nat was still wondering if this was worth it but she was happy to let her brother distract her for a while.

“Anne?” Nat laughed.

“What am I? Fifty?”

“Anne’s can be young!” Nathaniel pouted causing Nat to throw her head back and laugh. “Road!” Nathaniel yelled.

“Oh yeah.” Nat said as if she had completely forgotten she was driving a potential death machine.

“Abrielle?”

“You just made that up.”

“No I didn’t. A few schools ago there was a girl with that name.”

“Sure. Whatever you say baby bro.”

“Six minutes.”

“Six minutes wiser.” Nat waggled her finger.

“Would you just keep you hand on the wheel.”

“Just cos you got a middle name doesn’t mean you get to boss me about.” Nat stuck her tongue out at Nathaniel who barely restrained himself from physically turning her head back to the road.

“How about Ava?”

“Hm.” Nat considered. “I could go for Ava.”

“Ava it is.”

“Hey, wanna see how fast we can go?” Nat looked too excited for comfort.

“Absolutely not.”

“Too late.” Nat shouted and pushed the accelerator to the floor. Nathaniel panicked as he watched their speed increase.

“Wooo!” Nat yelled along with their increasing speed.

“Oh my- fuck Nat there’s a corner!”

“No there’s no- SHIT.” Nat jerked her foot off the pedal and yanked the steering wheel to the right. The car spun out of her control and Nathaniel desperately grabbed the hand brake between them.

“Hit the brake!” Nat threw all her weight into slamming the clutch and brake pedals down. The car took far too long to come to a stop and all the twins could smell was burning rubber. Their adrenaline levels were through the roof, but where Nat was grinning, Nathaniel was gripping onto his seat.

“That was awesome!” Nat breathed. Nathaniel looked at her like she was crazy with her manic grin and sparkle in her eyes.

“You… you’re kidding. Tell me you’re joking.”

“I felt _alive_. Do you know how long it’s been since I felt alive?” Nathaniel regarded his sister with an odd sort of frown that Nat couldn’t place. Nathaniel didn’t understand his sister most of the time but he loved her without question and knew she felt the same, and he would never do anything to hurt her. So he didn’t yell at her for recklessly endangering their lives. The Mary in him was revolting at that but even if he didn’t always understand his sister he _could_ see that she needed this. “Let’s go again!’

“Absolutely not! No way. We’re going home.” Nathaniel loved his sister but he didn’t have a death wish. “And you are _never_ driving again.”

“You’re no fun.” Nat mumbled. “Um, I don’t know how to get back.”

“You don’t know… I hate my life.” Nathaniel groaned. “Let me drive.”

“No way. You’re too short to see over the steering wheel.”

“You’re not that much taller than me.”

“Six minutes wiser, three inches higher.” Nathaniel didn’t give Nat an answer that time.

“Mom’s going to kill you.”

“Shut up.” Nat crept the car back down the road in what she hope was the right direction. They made it back tot he tree line road and Nat grinned triumphantly. “Almost back. See. I’m not _that_ bad at driving.”

“You nearly killed us.” Nathaniel pointed out. “I felt my soul leave my body. I was sure I was going to die there.”

“But I didn’t. We’re not dead.”

“Miraculously.”

“This was a good birthday. Happy 14th Abram.”

“Happy 14th Ava.” There was a significant silence after he said Nat’s new name.

“…Let’s go fast again.”

“NO!”

**Author's Note:**

> Next up is gonna be how they ended up separated. Comment any other moments you’d like to see or come spam me on tumblr @palmettofoxesthing


End file.
